The present disclosure relates to well operations and, more particularly, to monitoring a component used in a well operation.
Boreholes are drilled into earth formations having reservoirs of hydrocarbons in order to extract the hydrocarbons through the boreholes to the surface. Various components (e.g., pipe segments, pipe couplings, pipe valves, manifolds, etc.) connect equipment (e.g., blending equipment, pumping equipment, etc.) at the earth's surface to the bore holes. The components, such as those that connect the equipment trucks to the boreholes carry fluid, such as fracturing fluid, to the boreholes to be used to extract the hydrocarbons through the boreholes. Over time, the components may degrade, require maintenance or service, and/or need to be replaced, etc.